Feelings
by Claire Silverfall
Summary: "Have you ever been in love, Jayfeather?" "You know medicine cats aren't supposed to fall in love." "They aren't supposed to, but they do. Have you ever been in love?" Foxpaw asks his friend for help. Slash; crack. FoxJay. Oneshot.


**Feeling**

**_WARNING : THIS STORY INVOLVES SLASH (I.E, MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS). IF YOU DISLIKE SLASH, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW._  
><strong>

**Oh looky, a short and fluffy oneshot free of angst or character death! FoxJay again... because I love FoxJay. I think Jayfeather turned out a bit OOC, especially at the beginning, but meh. I liked how Jay went all flirty at the end, had to include it even if it was OOC :3 This one's pretty short, for me at least, since I have another oneshot in the works that's... oh, about 15+ pages on paper. Look out for that soon, it'll be another creepy crack pairing (hint: black and white). Enjoy!  
><strong>

******Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever owned the Warriors series by Erin Hunter.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jayfeather sat boredly in the medicine den, waiting for Leafpool to return. His ear twitched as he heard a cat coming closer. The cat was running, and the blind medicine cat could sense the confusion surrounding him.<p>

"Foxpaw? Is something wrong?" the prickly tom meowed curiously. He tried to prod the younger tom's mind, but was immediately attacked by a wave of confused, jumbled thoughts. He could sense that the other tom was anxious about something.

He could hear the apprentice shuffling his paws nervously on the mossy dirt floor of the medicine den. "I-I just feel… weird," the apprentice meowed cautiously. :I thought I'd ask you, because you're the medicine cat… and we're friends, right?"

_Friends…_ yes, Jayfeather would consider himself friends with the bouncy apprentice. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he had never felt more than just friendship for the younger tom, though. No, he knew full well that his feelings for the other tom ran deeper than they should for a medicine cat. He had first noticed Foxpaw back when they were kits in the nursery; Foxkit and Icekit would often play with Jayfeather and his siblings. Foxpaw was always cheerful and optimistic, a quality that the blind tom admired. Another reason he liked the younger cat - he believed in Jayfeather. He had never doubted the other tom just because he was blind; in fact he often stated that the blind tom should have been a warrior apprentice instead of a medicine cat.

The medicine apprentice shook the thoughts from his head. He felt the other tom staring uneasily at him, waiting for an answer. "Do you feel sick? Or are you just overly stressed? I can ask Firestar to let you go easy on the patrols, if you need to..."

Foxpaw swallowed. "Well… when I'm around y - a certain cat, I feel all weird. I get all n-nervous and I kind of… I don't know. What's wrong with me, Jayfeather?" The words rushed out of the apprentice's mouth in a confused jumble. He tried to hold the other tom's steady gaze, but soon faltered and looked down at his paws.

Jayfeather's heart lurched, already figuring out in his mind what was "wrong" with the younger tom. "We-e-ell," he drawled lazily, teasing his friend. "Have you ever felt any… attraction to this cat?" He began pacing the den, feeling around and checking his supplies to occupy himself. He tried to hold on to some hope that his assumption was wrong, but it seemed like what he thought it was.

Foxpaw took another shaky breath. "W-well, yes…" he meowed quietly, as if he were ashamed.

The blind medicine cat paused for a moment to wonder why the usually bouncy and excitable tom seemed especially nervous all of a sudden, but upon reflection, he realized that the other cat had been getting progressively more anxious around him for moons. "I think I know what your," he cleared his throat, stifling a snicker, "problem is, Foxpaw."

The apprentice seemed relieved. "R-really? What is it?" He looked at the medicine cat expectantly.

"Well, it's an emotion. A feeling," Jayfeather explained slowly.

Foxpaw frowned in confusion. "A feeling? What kind of feeling?"

The medicine apprentice sighed. "That feeling is called love, Foxpaw. You're in love with some cat."

The younger tom's thoughts raced. "Have… have you ever been in love, Jayfeather?" he asked nervously.

"You know medicine cats aren't supposed to fall in love. Didn't Ferncloud ever tell you about Leafpool and Crowfeather? About how Cinderpelt died because of that?" the blind tom meowed, a hint of a snarl entering his voice.

Foxpaw held his gaze steadily now. "They aren't supposed to, but they do. Have you ever been in love?"

Jayfeather shook his head and sighed. "Yes, I have. Only once, but that cat didn't feel the same."  
>The younger apprentice cocked his head curiously. "What happened with this cat? How did you fall in love with them?"<p>

"As kits, this cat and I used to play together all the time. But when we became apprentices, we grew apart. I'd like to say that we're at least still friends, because honestly? They love some other cat, now," the tom meowed, careful not to say too much.

Foxpaw seemed startled by this revelation. "Any she-cat would have to be mouse-brained to reject you, Jayfeather." His skin flushed as he realized what he had said, causing Jayfeather to become curious again. He prodded the apprentice's mind, and realization flickered across his face at what he saw.

"What if I told you it wasn't a she-cat that I liked?" the medicine apprentice meowed teasingly.

The younger tom stepped backwards in shock. "You… like a tom?" he gasped.

"Hm… yes. Do you have a problem with that, Foxpaw?" Jayfeather replied playfully.

Foxpaw shook his head quickly. "N-no… I mean… I-I maybe… I like a tom too?" the apprentice meowed, sounding more like a question to the blind tom.

He smirked, stepping forward again. "Oh? Do tell," he purred.

The younger tom's eyes widened with fear. "N-no! I mean… um…"

Jayfeather purred with amusement. He took another step forward, until his mouth was right next to the other tom's ear. "I love you too, Foxpaw."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh looky, another story of mine that dissolves into pure fluff. Yay<strong>**. Criticize, tell me if I screwed up, don't bash the pairing, blah blah blah. The usual. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
